When Will I See You Again
by erinstargleek
Summary: When Kurt meets a boy named Blaine on a plane journey back to Ohio, he knows he'll never see him again. He falls into a depression when school starts but will anyone be able to pull him back? Rated M because of some of the themes.
1. Chapter 1

"Final boarding call for Flight 345 to Ohio"

Kurt was practically dragging his family behind him as he sprinted towards the gate. His dark brown hair, which was usually perfectly styled, was a mess and his porcelain skin was blotchy and red from the sun.

"Come _on_!" Kurt shouted. Yes, he'd had a great holiday with his family, but there was no way that he was missing the plane home. Kurt let out a sigh of relief when they reached the gate and handed over the tickets and passports to the woman, who was trying not to laugh. She checked everything and let them through, with a cheery "Have a nice flight". Kurt scowled at her before stomping ahead of his family.

"Woah, Kurt. Chill out, we made it in time." Finn mumbled. Or he intended to mumble, but Kurt turned around and glared at his stepbrother.

"Finn, we nearly didn't make it. And all because you wanted a freaking burger, even though you could have waited until we got on the plane. You are so st-"

"Kurt" Burt butted in. "That's enough." Kurt shot one last look at Finn before walking towards the plane. They had gotten to the bottom of the stairs of the plane when Carole stopped them.

"Right, boys. We're probably going to have to split up, so when we land, make sure you have your phones on so we can keep in contact. Ok?" Everyone nodded and made their way up the stairs. They were greeted by a fake smile by the air hostess and dirty looks from the other people on the plane. They obviously were pretty annoyed that these were the people who were keeping them from leaving. All four of them sheepishly walked along the plane, trying to find any available seats. Carole and Burt had managed to find seats next to each other, and Finn sat behind them. Kurt scoffed before searching for a seat. He found one that was right at the back, and he started to breathe more heavily. He hated flying.

"Um.. is anyone sitting here?" Kurt asked quietly, not looking at the person who he was about to sit next to.

"Nope. Take a seat" the person replied, and Kurt did just that.

He fumbled around in his carry-on for his iPod. He kept it in his hands, twiddling the headphones in his fingers, hoping that it would relax him. It didn't. He completely blanked out during the safety procedures, so if anything happened to the plane during the flight, he was screwed. He braced himself for the ear-popping and stomach flipping that was about to happen. Kurt felt the plane accelerate and eventually leave the ground. He gripped the armrest with as much force as he could until he felt like he wasn't going to implode. During that time, Kurt hadn't noticed the person next to him struggling. After a few minutes, Kurt felt safe enough to open his eyes and return to reality.

"Ow..um.. Excuse me, you've been, like, crushing my arm for the past 3 minutes"

Kurt snapped his head round to the person next to him.

"Oh my God. Shit.. I'm so sorry" Kurt cried, retracting his hand and turning even redder than his sunburn had already turned him. "I.. God.. I didn't realise. I'm sorry. I hate flying and I just forg-"

He heard a laugh and looked at the person that he'd just near enough assaulted. He looked about Kurt's age. He had dark brown curly hair and eyes that he couldn't put a colour to. He was grinning at Kurt with a crooked, goofy grin.

"Don't worry. Honestly, it still works" he laughed, wiggling his fingers as proof. Kurt let out a shaky laugh, that sounded more like he was being strangled. The other boy looked slightly creeped out, but generally amused by the situation.

"Good" Kurt said, feeling way too awkward to continue anymore conversation. He sat for the next hour or so listening to his music, staring at his hands. He was glad that show tunes and Lady Gaga always calmed him down. He calmed down so much, in fact, that he'd slumped down in his seat and started to drift off to sleep. He hoped that he'd stay asleep until they landed so that there was no chance of a repeat from the take-off nearly-breaking-someone's-hand situation.

"Excuse me?"

Kurt opened his eyes and sat up and tuned to where the voice was coming from, ending up with his face just about in the boy's crotch. Kurt turned away in the quickest time possible and squeak out a "yes?" as a reply.

The other boy coughed nervously, obviously realising what had just happened.

"Can I just... I need to" the boy gestured to the bathroom and Kurt got the hint and stood up as to let him get by, avoiding any form of eye contact as the boy brushed past him.

Kurt sat back down and threw his head into his hands. This was the most disastrous plane journey. Ever. In history. He just wanted to get home. The thing probably would've been less awkward if it wasn't for the fact that this person was undeniably gorgeous. Kurt knew he couldn't relax and try to regain normality until this trip was over, so he sat on the edge of the seat, waiting for it to be over. He let the boy back to his seat when he returned, still avoiding any form of eye contact. He sat in silence, not listening to his music, so that he could bee 100% aware of his surroundings at all times. He checked his watch. It had been an hour and a half since they'd got on the plane. Kurt gulped. He knew that it meant they were going to start to land any time soon, and he hated this part more than the taking-off. The fact that you basically fall onto the ground from thousands of feet in the air was not exactly Kurt's idea of a nice way to travel. He heard the pilot speak over the intercom a few minutes later and his heart started thumping rapidly in his chest again. His head went all fuzzy. Then there was a whole lot of blackness. He wasn't sure how long he was out, but the next thing he remembered was opening his eyes and seeing curly hair.

"Oh thank God" the boy breathed. Kurt blinked a few times and took a few seconds to register everything that was happening.

"W-what h-happened?" Kurt asked, rubbing his eyes which were still slightly blurry.

"I have no idea. I think you passed out or something. You were sat there and then you were like slumped over and I shook you but you didn't respond and.." the boy trailed off, still looking worried. Kurt suddenly realised that the boy had a hand on his knee. He knew that it obviously didn't meant anything, but Kurt just thought it felt nice. Nobody apart from his family and a couple of his friends had ever shown even a hint of caring. Yet here was this stranger, who he had sort of assaulted a couple of times in the short space of time, who seemed to be a genuinely nice person. Kurt realised that he had been staring for a minute or so, but seen as he had just passed out, he could get away with it.

"Sorry, I'm still a bit... But I'm alright. I hope I didn't scare you or anything" Kurt replied, looking directly into the boy's eyes, which he still couldn't come up with a name for the colour. They were hazel, but looked golden and green at the same time.

"Oh no. I was about to scream down the plane if anyone was a doctor, but no, you didn't scare me" the boy teased and Kurt laughed in response. He realised that he had no idea what this person was called, but he felt like he could be really good friends with him.

"Well, thankyou..." Kurt stopped, waiting for the boy's name.

"Blaine" he smiled "And your name is?"

"Kurt" he grinned, holding out a hand to shake Blaine's. The other boy shook it, holding onto it maybe a few seconds more than necessary before letting go.

Kurt had been so caught up in this little moment that when he glanced out of the window, he almost jumped out of his seat seeing that they were so close to the ground. Kurt wondered how the hell he'd managed to miss the part of flying that he hated the most. Yes, he'd been unconscious for some of it, but still. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a few deep breaths, knowing that they were about to hit the ground any second.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, turning to face the petrified boy.

Kurt opened his mouth to reply, but at that second, the plane bounced onto the runway, causing Kurt's mouth to snap shut.. on his tongue.

"Ow! Crap." Kurt shouted, pressing his finger to his tongue and seeing that it was bleeding.

"Oh my God, Kurt. Are you ok?" Blaine cried, his voice full of concern.

"Ow.. Um. Not really. Oh God, I need a tissue or something." Kurt said, looking around for one. "How bad is it?" Kurt asked, sticking his tongue out at the other boy.

Blaine gulped. "Um.. It's not bleeding too much, but here's a tissue" he replied, pulling out a packet of tissues and handing one to Kurt, who immediately stuffed it in his mouth.

"Thanks" Kurt said after a few seconds of holding the (now soggy and covered in blood) tissue on his tongue.

"No problem"

They heard the voice on the intercom tell them that they could leave the plane, and both the boys stood up, grabbing their carry-ons.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Blaine" Kurt sighed. Why was it that he was on holiday for 3 weeks and had never met anyone like this boy until the plane journey home?

"And you too, Kurt" Blaine smiled, his eyes shining. He held out his hand and Kurt shook it.

As they walked down the stairs of the plane, Kurt turned around to Blaine.

"Oh, and I'm so sorry about me being such an idiot and hurting your arm and everything" Kurt blurted. He really was sorry.

"Don't sweat it. It was a fun journey. Funnest journey ever I think" Blaine grinned and Kurt blushed back at him.

Kurt switched his phone on and already had a message and missed call from Carole. Kurt rolled his eyes. She was so protective over him, and yet they had only been related for a few months. Kurt made his way to get his suitcase while he called Carole.

"_Kurt, honey. Where are you?" _

"I'm just getting my luggage, I'll be about 10 minutes"

"_Surely you should've got it by now, we've already got ours and we're in the car"_

"I know, I know. I was like the last one off the plane though. I'll be as quick as I can. See you soon. Love you."

"_Love you too. Bye honey"_

Kurt smiled as he hung up and walked over to the luggage carousel and waited. He stood, tapping his foot to songs he had in his head, in his own little world until he saw his case. Well, he assumed it was his case. He'd never seen anyone with one like it before. He grabbed it and started wheeling it towards the door. He groaned when he walked outside and saw that it had started to rain. His hair was already a mess. He stood on his toes, trying to see where his family was. He had just spotted them when he heard something.

"Kurt? Kuuuuuuuuurt?"

Kurt spun around when he heard his name being called. Who the hell knew his name. The only person apart from his family that knew his name here was..

"Blaine? What the hell?" Kurt called, seeing the curly haired boy run towards him, wheeling an identical suitcase behind him.

"I think.. we.. got.. the wrong suitcases" Blaine panted.

Kurt searched for the tag in the bag and sure enough, there it said '_Blaine Anderson_ ' in neat handwriting.

"Once again, Blaine, I'm so sorry. I just assumed that nobody would have the same one as me. I should have checked" Kurt laughed, pushing the suitcase towards Blaine and pulling his own towards him.

"No harm done." he smiled, but Blaine looked nervous when he said this.

"I guess. Well, thankyou for an.. eventful journey home. Bye Blaine" Kurt grinned, turning around and walking towards where his family were waiting.

"Kurt.." Blaine shouted.

Kurt turned around, only to see Blaine's hands reach up to his face and pull him in for a heated kiss. Kurt froze for a second before leaning into the kiss. This was his first kiss, and it was amazing. Blaine pulled back suddenly.

"I-I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have.. I don't even know if you are... I'll leave now. Bye Kurt" Blaine blushed heavily before grabbing the handle of his suitcase and running in the opposite direction, not giving Kurt a chance to say anything.

Kurt stood in shock for a minute, trying to replay in his head what had just happened, just to reassure himself that it had happened. It did. He brought his fingers to rest on his lips, where the gorgeous boy's own lips had been only 2 minutes ago. He felt tears in his eyes as he realised that he would probably never see him again. Stumbling to the car, he tried to regain some form of composure, knowing that if he got into the car flustered and upset, his dad would start the Spanish Inquisition. He took one deep breath before climbing in and trying to forget what had just happened, because he knew that it would never happen again.

**A/N- Hey :) Let me know what you think, reviews make me smile. I shall try to update as soon as I can, pretty promise. If you're reading this, I love you okay. In the next chapter there's sort of some stuff about self-harming, so be warned. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I am so so so so sorry for not getting this done sooner. I would come up with an excuse but the truth is I just kept forgetting to write. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Feel free to suggest any ideas for what you would like to happen :)**

**Warning: mentions self-harm**

"Summer lovin', had me a blaaaaast.." Mercedes began to sing, grinning at her best friend and nudging him playfully.

"Ugh, shut up 'Cedes. There was no 'lovin'. It was a kiss. And he ran off as soon as it happened. Hardly a holiday romance" Kurt said, rolling his eyes as he linked arms with Mercedes and walked into the choir room, where the rest of the Glee Club were sitting.

They took their seats and waited for Mr Schue to arrive. It was the first Glee Club meeting after the Summer Break, and everyone was excited about the year. Some of the club, including Kurt, were in their last year at McKinley and wanted to make it a great one. Kurt looked around the room at everyone. Rachel and Finn were all over each other. So were Tina and Mike. And Brittany and Santana. Shaking his head, he looked at Mercedes, who was staring at Sam with a loving look. Kurt sighed. Everyone seemed to have someone, even if the relationship was purely platonic like Quinn and Puck. The only other person who was alone like him was Artie, but he was staring at his phone, laughing stupidly at whatever someone had sent him. Kurt was all alone. He crossed his arms and sunk back into his seat. Being the only out guy at school was horrible. His senior year was going to drag on. Especially as all the couples meant _lots_ of drama to come during the course of the year. Just then, Mr Schue strode into the room, gaining a round of applause from the group.

"Hey guys!" Mr Schue laughed "Hope everyone had a great Summer. Now we're going to have to work our butts off this year because as you all know, this is the last year that it will be just you 12 and me. Some of you will be going off to college and heading out into the big, wide world. So let's make it count!"

Applause erupted from everyone, along with some cheering. Kurt clapped, but he knew that he wasn't going to have a great year. He'd already been slammed into his locker more than 3 times and his left shoulder was still hurting a lot. Kurt didn't know how much longer he could take it. Mr Schue shushed the group before staring up another speech.

"Right, so as you know, sectionals are coming early this year, so we have about 5 weeks to prepare. I've arranged for a meet-up with one of our competitors, Dalton Academy , which is an all boys school over in Westerville. They'll be coming over on Friday after school just for a few songs so we can see what we're up against. From what I've been told, they're an a capella group, so totally different from us. You guys all pumped? Yeah? Well, let's get started" Mr Schue announced, and everyone jumped up to do vocal exercises and practice new dance moves.

"Maybe we'll find you a hot piece of ass, Hummel. An all boy school? Gotta be crawling with guys on your team" Puck teased, bumping his shoulder as he walked by.

Kurt felt the anger rise up inside of him. He was tired of being the one who was known just for being gay and nothing else. Although he knew Puck was joking, what he said still made him want to go and punch the mohawked teen in the nose. Kurt sat on his seat for the rest of practice, ignoring the worried looks from his friends and teacher. The only reason he stayed there and didn't storm out was because a) he wasn't Rachel and b) he needed to know what was happening, because his future depended on Glee Club. Being a part of a winning show choir was bound to get him into top colleges. Kurt watched all the happy and laughing faces of his teammates and felt undeniably jealous. Why wasn't he allowed to be happy? Why wasn't he allowed to walk down the halfway without being tormented? When Mr Schue dismissed the class, Kurt stormed past everyone, even Mercedes who tried to put a hand on his arm. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now. He couldn't. He jumped into the driver's seat of his Navigator and drove home, ignoring speed limits. He pulled into his drive and sped into his house. Luckily, he didn't have to drive Finn home after Glee, because he was going to Rachel's for the night. That left just 2 more people he had to avoid: his dad and Carole. He knew when he looked at his watch that it was around dinner time, and they would be sat at the table, which happened to be in full view of the front door. He took a deep breath before putting on a fake smile, that he was used to doing. Years of hiding being bullied made him an expert at faking happiness. He opened the door and smiled at his parents, shutting the door behind him and heading straight for the stairs.

"Son, aren't you going to grab something to eat?" Burt called, his eyes on Kurt, looking suspicious.

"I've got loads of homework to do. I'll come down after I've done if I'm hungry. I didn't think we'd get this much work seen as we've just come back" Kurt laughed quietly, hoping that the laughter wouldn't turn into a strangled sob.

Burt and Carole seemed appeased and let Kurt go to his room, carrying on with the conversation they were having. Kurt ran to his room and locked his bedroom door behind him. He yanked off his shoes, coat and schoolbag before curling up into a ball under his sheets. As he lay down on his bad shoulder, he yelped in pain, but didn't move. He deserved the pain. He was such a failure of a person that he deserved every ounce of pain he had ever had; probably even more. Reaching into his drawer, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Mercedes was trying to call him. Kurt hit ignore and rummaged around in his drawer until he found what he was looking for: scissors. He twirled them around in his hands for a few minutes, trying to decide what to do. He wanted to hurt himself. He really did, but Kurt couldn't bring himself to straight away. He knew that if he did it, he'd regret it. Kurt felt his hands shaking and his palms began to get sweaty as he pressed the blade to the skin on his arm. Suddenly there was a knock on his bedroom door and Kurt threw the scissors under the bed as his dad walked into his room.

"Hey, bud" Burt said quietly, moving to sit on the edge of Kurt's bed. "Are you ok? I mean _really_ ok. You haven't seemed like yourself today"

Kurt looked up at his dad and his eyes started to tear up.

"No." was all Kurt could say before the tears that threatened to fall, did fall.

"Hey hey hey. Come here" Burt whispered, wrapping his arms around his son, pulling him close. He had never seen Kurt cry since his mother died.

"I'm s-sorry, d-dad" Kurt whimpered into his dad's shoulder.

"Kurt, you have _nothing _to apologize for."

"I-I do." Kurt said, pulling back to look in his father's eyes. "If I wasn't g-g-gay, then you wouldn't have to deal with any of this. I'm sorry for not being able to be the son you deserve"

"Kurt" Burt nearly shouted "You _never _have to apologize for who you are. I don't care how many people tell you otherwise, you are _you_ and nobody can change that. I love you, Kurt, and so do Carole, Finn and all of your friends. That's all that matters. _You _matter, Kurt."

"Thanks, dad." Kurt replied, not being able to say much more as he was completely stunned. His dad had never said anything like that to him before. Burt wasn't really one for getting in touch with how he felt.

Burt stood up and gave Kurt's shoulder one last squeeze before walking out of Kurt's room, shutting the door behind him. Thinking about everything his dad had said, Kurt realised that everything he said was true. Even though a lot of people hated him, he did have people who cared, and surely that was enough to make him keep going. However, he couldn't get the thought out of his head that maybe the world would be better if he wasn't alive. Kurt snuggled down into his covers and waited until sleep eventually overcame him.

The rest of Kurt's week was somewhat robotic. He woke up, went to school, got thrown in a dumpster, went home, ate and went to bed. Kurt tried not to think about anything and shut himself off from emotion, because at least if he felt nothing, he wouldn't have to feel like he was totally worthless. People seemed concerned, especially Burt. He noticed how his son wasn't singing around the house like he usually did, which was a definite cause for worry.

When Friday came, Kurt wasn't really bothered about seeing this all-boys school choir, despite the fact that Puck wouldn't shut up about finding Kurt a "hot piece of ass". When the bell went to signal the end of the school day, Kurt made his way to the auditorium, where the rest of the Glee Club were already seated. They smiled and waved Kurt over to sit with them. Kurt obliged, but really he just wanted to go home and sit in his room. He was considering just quitting Glee Club, because he wasn't into it as much as he used to be, and it was just annoying him. But then he had the dilemma of if he quit, then his future plans were ruined.

"Hey Kurt" Mercedes whispered, smiling sadly at the brown haired boy next to her.

Kurt automatically felt a pang of guilt. He'd been avoiding everyone that week, including Mercedes. He knew that she could tell something was up, but she didn't say anything.

"Hey" Kurt said, smiling weakly back at her.

Kurt turned to face the stage, where a group of boys in blazers were huddled, talking about something. After a few minutes, one of the boys, with a blonde fringe, stepped forward to the front of the stage.

"Um, I'm sorry for the wait. We're just waiting for our lead singer to come back from the bus" The blonde said, turning around awkwardly and jogging back to the group.

Mr Schue stood up and addressed the Glee Club quietly.

"Ok, guys. Remember to be nice. Even if they aren't good, be respectful. They are our visitors" he said, making Kurt roll his eyes. Mr Schue always assumed that everyone wasn't as good as them and then it meant that they were even more depressed when they were amazing.

Suddenly the door to the auditorium flew open and a short boy with gelled hair ran onto the stage into the huddle. There was a few moments of quiet discussion and then everyone shuffled into their places. Kurt was staring at his hands, just wanting it to be over so he could go home. It was the weekend, so he'd have a few days to stay in his room and really think things over. The was a tapping on the microphone and the whole of the New Directions stopped chatting and looked up at the stage, except for Kurt, who continued to stare at his hands.

"Hey. We're the Dalton Academy Warblers. Thanks for inviting us" a voice said, before the song began.

Kurt's entire body froze. He knew that voice. It had been the voice that had been in his head since the plane ride home during the holidays.


	3. Chapter 3

"I've got to go" Kurt hissed at Mercedes, who was – along with the rest of the Glee Club – giving him a look as if he was crazy.

Kurt jumped up and started to shuffle past everyone so he could get out. He didn't need this. After all the crap he'd been through, he _so_ didn't need this. He didn't need to see the person who he had tried to get out of his head for weeks. He didn't need his heart to fall apart any more than it already had. He'd been hurt enough. As he pushed past Puck, who was sat on the end of the row, he gave the boy singing on stage one last look. But as he did, he locked eyes with him and the boy stopped singing immediately. Everyone in the auditorium started murmuring in confusion, including the rest of the Warblers, who were starting to shout at their lead singer. Mr Schue had just got up and was about to interfere when the dark-haired boy spoke.

"Kurt" the voice choked out.

Kurt swiftly turned around and tried to make a run for it, but the short boy was pretty quick, as Kurt knew from previous experience. Just as he reached the door, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and heavy panting. Turning around, Kurt couldn't help but gasp at how beautiful his eyes were. Even though he had seen them before, it was as if he was seeing them for the first time. They were sparkling and were still the breathtaking, indescribable colour that Kurt remembered

"Kurt" the boy panted, still out of breath from running "I- H-How- How are you here?"

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He just stood there opening and closing his mouth, looking like a total idiot.

"I bet you don't remember me. I'm sorry. I guess I'll go now." the boy said, with tears in his eyes, and started to walk down the stairs back to the group of totally confused people.

"Blaine." Kurt said, his own eyes filling with tears seeing how brokenhearted Blaine looked when he thought Kurt hadn't recognised him.

And that was all Blaine needed to hear. He ran back to Kurt and wrapped his arms around the taller boy as tightly as possible, and Kurt reciprocated the hug with the same amount of force. He could have stayed like this forever. It was if they were made for each other as their bodies fit together perfectly.

"How could I forget you?" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear.

"I just.. You didn't say anything and I thought.. I mean I'm nothing special, so it wouldn't have surprised me if you had forgotten me" Blaine mumbled into Kurt's neck.

"Don't say that, Blaine. You are so special. More special than anyone I've ever met"

"You're more special than me by far, Kurt" Blaine said, with so much sincerity that Kurt didn't feel as if he could argue, even though he felt the total opposite about himself in reality.

The boys pulled away from each other, and only then realised that there was over 20 of their friends staring at them. One look stood out from the rest. Kurt had no idea who it was, as it was one of the Warbler's, but as soon as Blaine's eyes fell on them, he stiffened and jumped away from Kurt as if he had spontaneously burst into flames. It was the most intense and terrifying stare Kurt had ever been on the receiving end of and he felt more uncomfortable than he ever had before in his life.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt said, reaching over to Blaine, who flinched away.

"I shouldn't have done this, Kurt. I'm so sorry. I have to go."

And with that, Blaine ran off, to the Warblers, and said something to them. Then they all left quickly out of the back door, leaving Kurt standing frozen and everybody else staring at him. The last Warbler to leave was the one who had been giving Kurt the ultimate death stare. Mercedes was the first one to approach him and pull him into a hug. That was all that Kurt needed to make him totally fall apart. He cried and cried. Everyone else, including his stepbrother, passed him and patted him on the arm as they walked out, but Mercedes stayed with him, not saying anything, just letting him cry. After a while, Kurt felt Mercedes pull away and look at him. Kurt looked up into her eyes and she could see the pain behind them.

"Did you drive to school today?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt shook his head, the sobs still escaping from his lips

"Shall I call your dad?"

Kurt nodded. His dad was going to obviously see that he was crying, so it might as well be sooner rather than later. Mercedes sighed and pulled out Kurt's phone from his pocket and rang his dad. After she hung up, she put her arm around Kurt and slowly started to walk him the the parking lot. She didn't say anything until they had reached the steps outside of the school that led to the parking lot. She sat down and let Kurt rest his head on her shoulder.

"Kurt, do you want to tell me what all of _that_ was about?" Mercedes asked now that Kurt's sobs had stopped, even though the tears were still flowing freely down his face.

"He was the boy I met on my plane journey. The one who I k-k-kissed." Kurt managed to get out, not without difficulty.

"Then why are you crying? Now you know where he goes to school" Mercedes said happily, totally forgetting what had actually happened.

"You saw what happened. I don't know what I did. But it's clear that he doesn't want to be near me. Can we just leave it please? And can you tell my dad what happened, I can't do it" Kurt looked up at his best friend hopefully.

"Do you want me to tell him the truth?"

Kurt nodded. There was nothing his dad could do anyway, so he might as well know the truth. He could feel that Mercedes cared about him. She wouldn't be sitting here with him if she didn't, but Kurt still didn't feel that she could fully understand what he was going through. Yes, he hardly knew Blaine, but he was the first person who actually seemed interested in him. And to have that ripped away not once, but twice... Kurt couldn't even describe how it felt. The last time he'd felt worse than that was when his mother died.

About 15 minutes later, Burt arrived in the parking lot, skidding to a halt in front of his son. He had no idea what was going on, but if something had upset his son this much, it would get sorted out, no matter what the consequence. Burt got out of the car and jogged over to his son, who had his head on Mercedes' shoulder, his eyes bright red.

"What's wrong, Kurt?" Burt demanded, angry, although not with his son but the person who had done this to him.

"I'll explain everything, Mr Hummel, just let Kurt get in the car" Mercedes said quietly and Burt nodded in reply.

Kurt blocked out everything. He slipped right back into his non-emotion-feeling persona. He had felt too much in the past hour and he just needed it to be over. He noticed that his dad helped him into the car, and he watched Mercedes talk to Burt. He could just about make out their conversation.

"So what's this kid's name?" Burt snarled.

"Um.. Blaine, I think. Why?" Mercedes answered

"Which school did you say it was he was from?" Burt said, completely avoiding Mercedes' question.

"Dalton, out in Westerville"

Burt grumbled a "thankyou" to Mercedes before getting back into his car and beginning to drive. This 'Blaine' had kissed his son, then left him immediately after, and _then _left him _again_ after they saw each other. Burt knew what he had to do, and it wasn't going to be pretty. He looked over at his son, who was staring out of the car window, with a blank expression on his face. There was no way that someone was going to make his son feel like that and get away with it. Burt didn't want to leave his son alone tonight. The way that he looked now, Burt wouldn't be surprised if Kurt did something stupid if he was left alone. He hated that he felt that way. He hated that despite his son being the bravest, kindest, most compassionate person he knew, Kurt hadn't found anyone that had made him see how amazing he truly was. He hated that although he accepted his son for anything and everything he was, there were still a whole lot of ignorant, judgemental people in the world who wouldn't accept him.

Burt and Kurt spent the entire journey in silence. Burt kept looking at his son, but there was nothing there. It was as if he had just shut off. When they got back to the house, Kurt walked up the stairs and disappeared. Burt thought he'd give him a bit of time to himself, and he walked into the kitchen, where Carole and Finn were sitting.

"Finn, were you there when whatever happened, happened?" Burt asked, his anger starting to become more apparent.

"Yeah. It was really weird" Finn replied.

"Would you care to explain? Mercedes sort of told me, but I have a feeling that she didn't tell me the whole story. She said that apparently this boy and Kurt met on the plane journey home, he kissed Kurt and then left him, and then when he saw Kurt today, he ran"

"Well, I don't know about the whole plane journey stuff, but I can tell you that the Warblers – the other show choir - had just started performing, and Kurt started to leave and then this guy went up to him and they started talking and then this guy hugged Kurt. I mean _hugged_ him, as if they were like in love or something. Then when they saw people were watching, he looked scared and then he just bolted. He ran out and then that was it. Kurt's face was... I can't even describe it, Burt. It was as if someone had ripped out his heart and stomped on it. He looked crushed" Finn risked taking a look at Burt, and flinched when he did, as the man in front of him was shaking with anger.

That was all Burt needed to hear. He started to plan in his head when he was going to go and what he was going to say. This Blaine was going to get a piece of his mind when her got to him. No matter whether it was physical or emotional, nobody hurt his son. _Nobody_.

"Burt, honey." Carole whispered, seeing the look on her husband's face and placing a calming hand on his clenched fist. "I know what you're thinking, and you can't go there and threaten him. You need to talk to Kurt first. You know that he wouldn't like it if you just went there without even consulting him first"

Burt instantaneously relaxed when Carole spoke to him. She was right; without talking to Kurt first, nothing he did was going to help the situation at all. Burt nodded and tried to calm down enough before he stood up and made his way up to Kurt's room. He paused when he put his hand on the door handle. There was no noise coming from the other side of the door. No crying. No murmuring. No tapping of laptop keys. Nothing. Burt gulped as he forced himself to open the door. And what he saw broke his heart and he fell to his knees with a thud. Because there was Kurt, lying on his bed.

Unconscious.

**A/N- I'm sorry guys. I was writing and it just happened. I will post the next chapter as soon as I'm finished writing it. Please review! Feel free to let me know anything that you would like to see happen, I'm open to any suggestions :) thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**There's an A/N at the end of the chapter :)**

Kurt couldn't take anymore. He had had too much heartache in his life. There were people walking around the world who were blissfully unaware of bad things in life. They hadn't lost a parent. They hadn't been viciously bullied for being themselves. They hadn't felt like an outcast for the entirety of their life. Kurt envied every single person that hadn't experienced those things. Why did he have to be the one who everything bad happened to? He _had _lost a parent. His mom was more than a mother, she was his best friend. When she died, it killed Kurt inside so much, and after a while, he just had to walk around as if she never existed. He couldn't get upset about it now, people would call him pathetic. Kurt _had_ been viciously bullied for being who he was. For as long as he could remember, Kurt knew that he was gay. He knew that when he made the choice to embrace who he was, it would have some bad implications, but being shoved into lockers, slusheed numerous times and having his life threatened were not some of those.

And finally, he _had_ felt like an outcast his whole life. Being the only 'out' teenage boy in the school and maybe even in Lima, nobody truly understood what he was going through. People were sympathetic, but nobody could _really_ get it, not even if they wanted to.

Kurt had considered taking his own life before, many times. But now, in this moment, was the only time where he felt like he _needed _to do it. That if he didn't, he knew that life was only going to get worse.

When he got home, he went straight up to his room, thanking every God that nobody followed him. Slumping on his bed, Kurt lay in silence, just thinking. How would he do it? What were people going to think? Was anyone going to actually care? All the questions possible swam around in Kurt's mind, and the answers to them made him more sure than ever that he was going to do it. He had no idea how he was going to go about doing this, but them he remembered... Kurt reached into his drawer next to his bed and grabbed the container. A few months ago, Kurt broke his shoulder after being attacked by someone and he'd been given painkillers. He didn't use many because in all honesty, it hadn't hurt bad enough to take them, so there Kurt was, twisting around the bottle of pills in his hands. Kurt had no idea how many would be enough, so he poured them into his hand and started to swallow them one by one.

It took about 10 minutes before Kurt started to feel the effects. He started to feel tired, so lay back on the bed and just thought about things that had happened and what he was going to miss. Kurt started to go through memories in his head, some good and some bad. Eventually, they started to fade and Kurt felt himself start to slip away. He hadn't even written a note or anything, but it was too late now. He took in a few last shaky breaths before letting the darkness consume him. Forever.

"I'm sorry, Mr Hummel, but there's not much more we can do. We've managed to bring him back, but it was a very strong overdose. We'll just have to wait until he wakes up"

Kurt had no idea how long it had been. Minutes. Hours. Days. What he did know was that something had changed. The blackness that consumed him was starting to fade away and lead him back to reality. Suddenly, he could hear again. He could hear the chattering of people around him, the beeping of machines, and the shaky breathing of a couple of people around him. He decided that he had the strength to open his eyes. They flickered a couple of times before fully opening them.

"Oh my God.."

"Kurt?"

"Son?

Kurt's ears were filled with relieved mumbles and gasps as his eyes focused and he started to make out the faces of his family. His gaze fell onto the person who was in front of him: his dad. Kurt couldn't hold back the tears and sobs that had been aching to get out for a long, long time. He felt his dad wrap his arms around him, trying to comfot him.

"I-I-I'm s-so s-sorry, dad. I-I-" Kurt choked out between loud sobs

"Son, don't apologise. This is my fault. I should have been asking you what was wrong and listening to you." Burt frowned, pulling back to look his son in the eyes.

Kurt automatically stopped crying at the sound of his dad's words.

"No." Kurt nearly shouted. "This isn't your fault. It's mine. I was selfish. And... And I'm so sorry."

Nobody said anything for a few minutes. The only sound was the beeping of the heart monitor and Kurt's sobs, which were started to get more and more quiet until they turned into gentle snores. Burt gradually lay Kurt back down on the bed and pulled the hospital blanket over his frail body.

"What did I do wrong?" Burt whispered, his voice cracking a little as he moved away from Kurt's bed and sat in the empty chair next to his wife.

Carole turned to Finn and gave him a look that signalled for him to leave and Finn nodded before exiting the room. She put her arm around her husband as she saw a single tear roll down his face. Burt had never cried in the time that Carole had known him. He was an incredibly strong person, but Carole knew that Kurt meant a _lot _to him. They had the closest father-son bond that Carole had ever seen, and so she knew that him seeing Kurt lying here in hospital after trying to take his own life must be killing him.

"You did nothing wrong, honey. It was nobody's fault" Carole said after a few minutes, rubbing circles in Burt's back reassuringly.

"It must've been someone's fault. People don't do this for no reason. I'm his _father, _Carole. I should have realised that something was up." Burt nearly shouted, standing up and throwing his arms in the air in frustration. When he realised what he was doing, he sighed and sat back down. "I'm sorry. It's just I wish that I could've stopped it."

"I know, Burt. But what's happened, has happened. We should try and figure out how we're going to sort this out"

"I guess you're right. I really should go and see this Dalton boy, though. Don't give me that look, Carole. I need to talk to him. He's obviously played a part in this and at the very least, he should know what's happened, so he can feel guilty." Burt snarled, looking more and more angry by the second.

"You're right."

Burt's head snapped up when he heard two voices responding to him. One of them was Carole, and Burt looked to the doorway, where the other voice had come from. It was Finn. Finn stepped back into the room, looking over at his sleeping stepbrother.

"If you want, I'll go talk to this idiot. I know you think that you should do it, but you shouldn't be getting worked up about this, you should concentrate on Kurt." Finn announced.

Burt and Carole looked at each other. Although Burt would love to give that kid a piece of his mind, Finn was right. Now wasn't the time to start getting stressed over going to yell at some teenager. He nodded to Finn reluctantly. Even though Finn was sometimes a bit slow, Burt knew that when it came to Kurt, he would have no problem in going to town in shouting at someone who hurt his stepbrother.

"I'll go now, if you want. Dalton's only like 30 minutes away from here, and it's the weekend, so they wont have any lessons. I'll be back in a couple of hours?" Finn asked, waiting for his parents to agree.

"Ok." Burt said, turning to look at his stepson.

"Don't do anything stupid, sweetie." Carole added.

Blaine sat in his room, staring at the wall. It was times like these that he was glad he didn't have a roommate. He could wallow and nobody would be there to judge him. His conscience was having a full-on war with itself. One part of his brain was telling him that he should forget about Kurt, especially after what had happened yesterday, but the other part was telling him that he should apologise. Blaine groaned loudly when his phone beeped next to him. He saw the name on the screen: Sebastian. He sighed and answered the phone.

"Seb?"

"_Blaine, we need to talk."_

"We're talking now, aren't we" Blaine laughed without emotion, trying to lighten the mood.

"_I'm coming to your room now. I'll see you in a minute"_

"By-"

Blaine was cut off and he ended up flinging his phone across the room. He knew after he hugged Kurt yesterday, that Sebastian was going to be pissed. To be honest, Blaine wasn't even sure if he actually liked Sebastian. They'd been 'dating' for since just before the summer break, but although Sebastian had tried to take the relationship further, Blaine had managed to avoid anything more than a few heavy make-out sessions. Sure, Sebastian was attractive, anyone would agree, but he just wasn't Blaine's type. He was obnoxious, manipulative and thought of Blaine as more of a play-thing than a boyfriend. Nobody even knew they were dating. As if on cue, Blaine heard him outside talking to someone.

"- I'll just ask Blaine if he got the notes"

There were a few knocks on the door before Sebastian walked into the room, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly when he looked at Blaine. Without saying anything, he sat on the bed, facing Blaine, who was sat at his desk.

"Sebasti-"

"Leave it, Blaine. I don't know what the fuck was going on yesterday with that guy, but do you care to explain?" Sebastian snapped, his voice full of venom.

"I-I-I don't know, Seb." Blaine stuttered, looking at his feet and running his hand through his now curly hair.

"You don't know? Well, _I_ don't know how this can carry on anymore. Frankly, I'm tired of me being the only one who puts an effort in."

Blaine scoffed "_You_ putting effort in? Don't make me laugh. I'm not the one who's so ashamed of 'us' that we can't even tell anyone that we're dating. But you know what, we don't need to tell anyone"

Sebastian stiffened. "Why's that, Blaine?"

"Because you have to actually be dating to be able to tell people that you're dating" Blaine growled.

"No. I'm sorry, Blaine. Don't do this." Sebastian choked, his expression softening.

"If you wouldn't mind, get the _fuck _out of my room and don't bother speaking to me again."

Sebastian stood up and made his way to the door, looking like he was about to cry, but Blaine honestly didn't care. The taller boy shot one last pleading look at Blaine, only to receive a dead look from him. Sebastian huffed once before opening the door. Blaine started to laugh as relief washed through him. However, he then noticed that someone else had walked into the room. Blaine spun around to see one of his best friends, Wes, standing in the doorway, looking slightly scared.

"What's up, Wes?" Blaine asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion as he wondered what was wrong.

"I think you should come downstairs, Blaine. One of those kids from McKinley are here and they do _not _seem happy. I asked him who he was here for and he just said your name, so I left before I got anymore scared." Wes laughed.

Blaine stood up and started to walk alongside Wes as they made their way down the stairs.

"Which person is it?" Blaine asked, secretly hoping but also not hoping that it was Kurt.

"The giant one." Wes chuckled, and Blaine exhaled.

They walked in silence as they made their way into the common room, where the said 'giant' was pacing backwards and forwards along the floor with a murderous expression on his face. When he saw Blaine, he straightened up and walked over to the considerably smaller boy.

"I need to talk to you." the taller boy snarled.

"O-okay" Blaine stammered, signalling to a table at the back of the room, where nobody was sitting.

Blaine followed the other boy to the table, trying to gather some form of courage before sitting down and attempting to not feel incredibly intimidated. He looked up at the other boy.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Blaine asked politely, as he had no idea why this person was actually here giving him the death stare.

"I'm Finn. Kurt's brother".

**A/N – I promise that it will get happier. And I'm sorry about taking my time to get this chapter. It's been written for a few days but I just haven't uploaded it. I know the whole suicide part can be a touchy subject, and I didn't want to dwell on that too much, I wanted to focus more on _why _he did it, not how, so I hope that's ok. Also, I would like to point out that in no way do I ship Seblaine. Hence why he's literally only in this as they break up. The idea of Kurt and Blaine with anyone else apart from each other just isn't an option for me. Ok, I'm going to finish rambling now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one is just about done but I'm going away for Easter so it might not be up until next Tuesday. But if I managed to take my laptop, I'll try to get it up asap. Please review and let me know whether you want Klaine to get together pretty soon or whether you think Kurt should be mad at him. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Why did you let him do that?" Kurt shouted, ignoring Carole trying to calm him down.

"Kurt. Just thank God that it was Finn and not me." Burt replied, keeping his tone calm.

"But he shouldn't be there. Bl- He means nothing to me."

"Kurt, don't lie to me. Mercedes and Finn told me that he was at least a part of the reason that you were upset. And I'm not having anyone mess around with you. I don't care whether he means anything to you now or not but someone had to speak to him. Come on, bud. Surely you can understand" Burt said, laying a hand on his son's knee

Kurt sighed "Yes, I understand. It's just I wanted to forget about everything that happened that night, and getting him involved isn't going to help. At all"

"Trust us, Kurt, if he even tries to step foot in this room, your dad and Finn will make sure he leaves" Carole chimed in.

Kurt visibly relaxed at the thought. Carole was right. No matter what, if Kurt didn't want to see Blaine, his family would sure of it that he didn't. He glanced up at the clock, and wondered how long Finn had been at Dalton. Kurt had been awake for half an hour an there'd been no sign that he was in his way back.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon" Carole sighed, as if she was responding to Kurt's thoughts.

Another half an hour went by and there wasn't much conversation apart from the odd small talk. It was as if they were all sat there waiting for Finn to get back, as there were all curious and wanted to find out what had happened. Suddenly, they heard the door opening and sure enough, there was Finn, looking like he was about to fall asleep on the spot. He stumbled into the room and sat down on the seat, not noticing for about half a minute that his entire family was staring at him. Finn looked around the room, a look of confusion on his face.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "What happened?"

"Um.. Well.. It's a long story." Finn started

"Well, we gathered that, Finn. You _have _been gone for like 2 hours"

Everybody else looked at each other before starting to laugh. It was Kurt's turn to feel confused.

"What? Why are you all laughing?" Kurt snapped.

Burt grinned. "It's been a while since you've been like this, like yourself. It's good to have you back"

Kurt smiled despite the fact he was meant to be annoyed. The fact that his family actually missed his sarcastic comebacks made him actually feel appreciated. He knew what his dad meant. It had been since before summer that he'd actually been like this.

"Ok, ok, so you missed me being a diva. Can we get back to what the hell happened with Finn at Dalton" Kurt snapped once more.

"Woah. Ok, I'll spill. Well I got there and he literally had no idea why I was there. I think I scared him though" Finn chuckled, seeming pleased with himself for being intimidating. "I told him about you being in the hospital and what had happened and he... um.."

"He what, Finn? What happened?" Kurt pushed, leaning forward, wanting to hear Blaine's reaction.

"He started crying. He started saying how it was all his fault, which was partially true, and that he wished he could come and visit you and apologise in person."

"What did you tell him?" Burt asked

"I told him never to come near Kurt again unless Kurt asks for him."

"Thanks" Kurt said earnestly.

Although he should feel sorry for the fact that Blaine was crying, he didn't. Not really. Of course the compassionate side of him felt sympathetic, but Kurt overall felt somewhat happy that Blaine was upset. After all, it _was_ Blaine's fault that Kurt had done this, even though he would never admit it to his family. And he didn't want to see Blaine. Blaine who had made him think one thing and then ran off straight away. Blaine, who had made Kurt feel more confusion and self-hatred than he had ever felt in his life. Kurt felt the anger bubbling up inside him when he thought about Blaine and he was pretty sure his family felt the same way.

After Finn had told his family how Blaine had literally broken down right before his very eyes, Kurt started to get tired. Despite the fact that he had only woken up a few hours ago, he was still insanely tired. Burt, Carole and Finn decided that as Kurt was now awake, they would head home for the night, and even though they were all somewhat reluctant, Kurt insisted that they did go because they deserved to not have to watch over him. They said their goodbyes and promised to come back in the morning, and then that was it. Kurt was alone. Since he woke up, he hadn't had much time to completely think everything through. He had tried to kill himself only yesterday. And it hadn't worked. Kurt laughed . It figured that he couldn't even do _that _right. But now that he actually thought about it, he regretted it. He thought about how his family would've coped. He knew that his dad wouldn't have coped well at all.

Kurt felt himself start to cry as he slowly drifted off into a restless sleep.

"But Mr Hummel. I h-have to see him. It's all my fault"

Kurt was woken up to the sound of the one voice that he most and least wanted to hear. He would know that voice anywhere. Instead of sitting up, he stayed still, trying to make out the conversation that was going on just outside his room.

"Exactly. It's your fault, so I think you should leave." Kurt recognised his father's gruff voice.

"I need to apologise. Please, sir. Just let me speak to him and then I'll leave and you'll never see me again, I pro-" Blaine was cut off by Burt, who snapped back at him.

"I don't doubt that you will leave and never come back. You've done it twice to him before, I can see why you'd do it again"

There was a couple of minutes silence and Kurt could hear quiet sobs that definitely weren't coming from his dad.

"P-please"

Kurt heard Burt sigh, and he knew that his dad would be stood with his arms behind his head, as he always did when someone was trying to persuade him about something.

"Let me ask Kurt. If he says no, then you will leave. We clear?"

"Yes, sir"

Kurt felt like giggling at the fact that nobody had ever called his dad, "sir", before. He didn't exactly look like one, dressed in his cap, jeans and flannel shirt. He heard a knock on the door and the sound of it being gently opened. Kurt sat up and tried to figure out an answer for the question he was inevitably was going to be asked.

"Morning, bud." Burt smiled, though he looked tense.

"Hey dad" Kurt replied "What's wrong. You look a little stressed"

"It's just.. uh.. I don't know how you're going to react. I mean I-"

"Just tell me dad, please."

"Blaine's here" Burt said bluntly.

Kurt took a deep breath. Even though he knew Blaine was here, it was the fact that he knew he now had to make a decision. And that decision would determine whether he was ever going to Blaine again. Kurt thought about his outburst at how Finn had gone to Dalton and how all he could think was how much he hated Blaine and how he wished he never had to see him again. But Blaine was the person who had been so kind, ignoring the disappearing acts, and basically everything that Kurt had ever looked for in a person. He couldn't just turn that away, could he? Kurt suddenly realised that his dad was staring at him, clearly waiting for some form of response. Kurt took another deep breath.

"Let him in" Kurt announced.

"Ok. I'll tell him to leave. Doubt it's going to be easy, but he's only sma- Wait. What? Are you serious, son?" Burt seemed utterly confused as to why his son wanted to see the person who had been the reason that he had tried to commit suicide.

"I want to hear what his excuse is, dad. If I don't let him try to explain, then I'll never forgive myself." Kurt sighed, leaning back into the uncomfortable hospital pillows.

"You can't forgiv-"

"I never said I'd forgive him. Can you wait outside the room, though. That way if I need you, you'll be there" Kurt decided that at least if his dad was outside, Kurt could keep an eye on him.

"Ok, son. I'll let him know." Burt nodded before leaving the room.

Kurt started to worry. Was he meant to be nice to Blaine? No. Blaine was the cause of the situation, so Kurt decided to put on his best angry look for when Blaine entered the room. He saw the door crack open before Blaine fully opened it. Blaine was stood there with a bunch of flowers in his shaking hands, his eyes still red and puffy. He was wearing what looked like his pyjamas and his hair was a mess. _Blaine_ looked a mess. He was weakly smiling before he saw Kurt's face, then the smile disappeared and it made Kurt feel slightly guilty. Blaine took a hesitant step towards Kurt, as if he was waiting to be shouted at. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Hi" Blaine whispered.

Kurt scoffed. He couldn't believe that out of anything Blaine could have said, he said "hi". Mind was made up now: he was pissed at Blaine. A lot.

"'Hi'? Really? Is that all you have to say? Well, hi Blaine. What a surprise to see you here, at a hospital, where I am because I tried to kill myself." Kurt saw Blaine wince and start to shuffle awkwardly in his seat at his bluntness, and he was glad. Blaine _should_ feel uncomfortable.

"Kurt. I-I-"

"Why are you even here? I don't get it. I'll let you explain, but then you can get the hell out of here. Out of my life."

He saw how hurt Blaine was. But Kurt couldn't be bothered with being the nice person now. He had been a good person his entire life, trying to make everyone else happy before himself, but look where that had got him. He needed to start thinking more about how to make himself even the slightest but happier. He saw Blaine open his mouth, but the only sound that was coming out was a few strangled attempts at an explanation.

"Since I first saw you, I knew you were special. I think that's why I ran away. I was scared because you were everything I was looking for. After I ran, I hated myself. I hated myself because I saw that look on your face when I ran, and every time I closed my eyes I could see it. My boyfriend was starting to get annoyed with m-"

"Wait a minute. You have a _boyfriend_?" Kurt couldn't help but feel hurt, and if he was honest, he was a bit jealous.

"_Did_. Past tense." Blaine saw Kurt go to open his mouth again to reply but he held up a hand to stop him. "He kept asking me why I was so distant and I told him it was nothing. He forgot about it soon enough and got back to trying to get in my pants. But I just couldn't forget you. Then when I saw you at your school, I just felt so overwhelmed and I had to hug you. Then I saw Sebastian staring at me and I knew I had to get away. I'm just so sorry that I hurt you, Kurt. And the fact that it's my fault that you did this to yourself is killing me more and more each day. Even if you do ever forgive me, I will still have that thought in my mind; that I drove you to the darkest place anyone can ever be. I will never, ever forgive myself for what I did. I understand if you wont."

There was silence in the room as Kurt tried to take in everything that Blaine just said. He heard Blaine stand up and walk closer to him.

"Thank you for letting me explain myself. I suppose this is goodbye" Blaine whispered, leaning down and placing the softest, sweetest kiss on Kurt's cheek.

Kurt watched Blaine leave, tears starting to form in both of their eyes. After he heard the door close, he froze completely, feeling more alone than ever.

**A/N- HEY. DON'T HATE ME FOR BEING LATE POSTING THIS. I'm so sorry. But it's here now, so it's ok? Hopefully.. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Kurt? Are you ok?" Burt asked, only his head through the door.

"U-um...y-yes." Kurt stammered.

"What did he say?" Burt said, now sitting on the end of Kurt's bed, his hand rested on Kurt's foot.

"He.. He apologised."

"Well, I should hope so." Burt muttered. "Anyway, while he was in here, I was speaking to the nurses and they said you can come home tonight... if you feel like it" Burt added the last part quickly, not wanting to make Kurt feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I'd like to come home" Kurt smiled weakly at his dad, who seemed relieved that Kurt wanted to go home. "I miss you all.. and my clothes" Kurt laughed, looking down at his hospital gown, which was far from fashionable.

"That's good to hear, son. I'll go and get the discharge forms for you" Burt grinned, pushing himself up and leaving the room.

Kurt smiled as his dad walked out of the room, but frowned when he realised that he had nearly taken himself away from his dad, and Carole and Finn. Although he still wasn't really feeling any better about himself, he knew that he could never put his family through that again. He groaned as he swung his legs off the bed and stood up. His legs felt like jelly as he walked over to the bag that Carole had packed – he hadn't trusted his dad when it came to clothes choices- and scooped up the clothes, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw that she had packed him some simple clothes that matched. Shoving the door open, he saw his dad still at the reception and mouthed to him where he was going. Burt nodded in return and Kurt made his way to the bathroom at the end of the ward. He locked the door and looked in the mirror, resting his hands on the sink. His skin was blotchy and even paler than usual, and Kurt was shocked at how ill he looked, even though he wasn't technically ill. He quickly got changed and washed his face, all the time thinking about what Blaine had said to him. Did Blaine actually like him, or was he just saying those things to make Kurt feel better about himself? Kurt shook his head and tried to shake away the thoughts that were telling him that he should forgive Blaine. He couldn't forgive him. Could he?

"Blaine, you're going to have to come out and talk to someone sooner or later" Jeff shouted through the door, looking at Nick.

"I pick later" Blaine shouted into his pillow. "Much, much later"

Blaine hadn't come out of his room since he got back from seeing Kurt at the hospital. He couldn't face anyone. Kurt had just sat there and not said anything after Blaine apologised. He wasn't entirely surprised but there was that part of his mind that thought that there was a chance that Kurt would forgive him. He really hoped that that part of his mind was right. Blaine had been crying in his room for a few hours, but he wasn't planning on coming out until lessons started tomorrow morning. He knew that his friends were only worried about him and curious to know what happened, but they were becoming annoying. When one left, another came and Blaine was starting to get more and more angry. He was contemplating just telling someone what happened, just so nobody would bother him anymore. It sounded like a good idea, so Blaine got up and unlocked his door, flinging it open seeing Nick and Jeff standing there, looking genuinely concerned.

"Blaine. What happened?" Nick asked, watching Blaine return to the postion he had most likely been in since he got back to Dalton.

"Well, I apologised for being a douche, told him that I thought he was special and he didn't say anything back, so I left. And now I'm probably never going to see him again because I have no idea where he lives. Happy you got your explaination?" Blaine snapped, some of the anger being muffled by the pillows he was lying face-down on.

"Blaine, I know you think we're just being nosey, but we do care about you. We don't want to see you upset." Jeff said quietly, walking over to Blaine's bed and sitting by his feet.

"I know you are" Blaine groaned, rolling over to lie on his back. "I'm sorry, guys for being angry. I just don't know what's going on in my head right now"

"I know." Jeff smiled weakly

The three of them sat in silence for a few minutes, nobody knowing what to say to break the tension. Suddenly, Blaine's stomach growled loudly, causing the boys to break out in laughter.

"Do you want me to get some food? I'm guessing you don't want to go down to the food hall." Nick smiled, looking to Blaine who nodded.

"Thanks, Nick"

Nick strolled out of the room, leaving just Jeff and Blaine.

"So what are you going to do?" Jeff asked.

Blaine sighed. "I don't know. I honestly don't know. I've never felt like this about anyone before. I mean I just feel as if I _have_ to at least be friends with him. Especially after what I did. I need him to not hate me. I obviously understand why he does, but I don't want him to. I don't know how I'm even meant to find him. When I left I heard his dad talking about him being discharged tonight. I'm screwed"

"Don't say that, Blaine. I'll help you find out where he lives. I've never seen you like this and we'll all help you so we don't have to see you like this." Jeff said, his eyes locked on Blaine's to reassure him.

Blaine nodded and the pair sat in silence until Nick returned, arms full of junk food. The three of them sat and ate food and chatted about stupid stuff, trying to take Blaine's mind off of Kurt, and it seemed to be working. Blaine was laughing and smiling with Jeff and Nick as they talked about The Warblers and their other friends. At around 10pm, Jeff and Nick left Blaine's dorm so that they would be back in time for curfew. Blaine sighed when his door shut and changed into his pyjamas before crawling into bed and drifting off to sleep, his mind clear.

"_It's all your fault, Blaine"_

"_He tried to kill himself"_

"_He doesn't want to see you"_

"_Why should I let you see him?"_

"_You hurt him"_

"_Get out of my life"_

_Blaine tried to run away from the voices, but they followed him. He fell onto the floor clutching his head, wishing they would leave him alone. The tears were flowing freely down his face._

"_I didn't mean to hurt him" Blaine screamed. "I swear I didn't"_

Blaine woke up, sweating and shouting the same words that he was screaming in his dream. The words that Kurt's brother had told him, that Kurt's father had told him and that Kurt himself had told him were whirring around in his head like a hurricane. He glanced over at the clock and saw that it was 3.45am and groaned. He got out of bed and walked around his room, trying to rid his thoughts of the nightmare he had just had. He should have known it was too good to be true when he was having a good time with his friends. He should have known that it wasn't going to be so easy to just forget everything. Blaine threw himself back onto the bed and racked his brains for anything that could help him make it up to Kurt.

Kurt had been home for only a couple of hours and he was already starting to get tired of being checked on every half an hour. He understood why everyone was so concerned, but it didn't make it any less irritating. Kurt knew that he would never reattempt what he did, but nobody seemed to believe him. So Kurt sat in his room listening to music and waiting for the next visitor to come. Burt had been in at least 5 times, Carole had been in about 3 times and even Finn had come to check on him. As if on cue with his thoughts, he heard a knock on the door and Burt walked in.

"Hey, bud. You alright?" Burt asked, looking around the room as if to check that Kurt hadn't done anything.

"I'm exactly the same as I was 10 minutes ago." Kurt grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I know it's annoying, but after Friday, I just want to make sure you're ok. Surely you can understand that"

Kurt sat up on his bed and turned his music off, then turning to face his dad, who was stood leaning against Kurt's bedroom wall.

"I know, dad. But I promise that I'll never do it again. I can't even bear to think about leaving you. I just want to get back to normal. I'm pretty sure that unless Finn has opened his big mouth, nobody at school knows, so I can just carry on as I always have" Kurt said, staring at his hands.

"Kurt." Burt smiled sadly as he walked over to sit next to his son "I know that you want to forget what happened, but we can't do that. At least not yet. I know that you've made it pretty clear that it was all of the Blaine crap that caused this, but I know you. I _know _that something else is up, and unless you tell someone, I can tell that you're not going to be properly happy"

Kurt's breath hitched in his throat. His dad knew him so well. He wasn't sure whether to tell his dad about the bullying, but he had to. Burt was right; Kurt wasn't happy, and wouldn't be until he felt safe walking through his own school. He took one shaky breath before explaining everything to his dad. Kurt watched his dad's face go from concerned to angry to furious to sad. He told him everything. From the way he'd been shoved into lockers to the few death threats he'd had in his time in McKinley. After he finished, he sat in silence before looking back up at Burt, who was staring at his lap with an unreadable expression on his face. Burt then looked into Kurt's eyes and rested his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"I will sort this out, Kurt" Burt said with such certainty that Kurt believed him.

Blaine spent the entire day avoiding everyone. In his lessons he kept his focus on his work and at lunch he stayed in the library. He had only told Nick and Jeff why he was acting like he was but he was sure that all of his friends would have found out by now. He really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone about it, so decided to just not to talk to anyone at all. When lessons were finally over, Blaine immediately went back to his room and missed Warbler practice, which was a first for him. He knew that everyone would be annoyed, but he just needed some time alone. When he walked into his room, he noticed a piece of paper on the floor just behind the door. It was from Jeff.

_Hey Blaine,_

_Here's Kurt's address. Don't ask how I got it. You go and win that boy's heart. Hope you're feeling better._

_Jeff_

On the back of the note was Kurt's supposed address. Blaine had no idea what to do. Did he wait and then go and see him? Or not go at all? Or go right now? He chose to go with the latter. He got changed into some jeans and a tshirt and grabbed the piece of paper before heading to his car. Blaine spent the majority of his journey gradually getting more and more scared. He hadn't planned this at all. What was he meant to say? How the hell was he going to make Kurt like him? He thought back to what Kurt's stepbrother had said to him.

"I'm Finn, Kurt's brother" Finn said, glaring at Blaine from across the table.

"Oh.. I'm Blaine, but I think you already know that" Blaine smiled awkwardly, trying to lighten the mood. Blaine held out his hand across the table to shake Finn's but Finn looked at it, disgusted, so Blaine dropped it back down onto his knee.

"Don't try to make jokes. It's all your fault that I'm here" Finn shouted, clenching his fists, causing people in the room to turn around look to where the two boys were sitting. Blaine flinched, obviously scared, but still really confused as to why Kurt's brother was sat shouting at him.

"Why _are _you here?" Blaine asked, furrowing his eyebrows and sitting up straight, trying not to appear as scared as he was feeling inside.

Finn scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Does your encounter with Kurt yesterday ring a bell? Or have you already forgotten about it?"

"Oh..That.. Look, I'm so sorry. I promise you I didn't mean for that to hap-" Blaine started, staring at the table. He should have known that Kurt would have been upset about that.

"Don't even bother." Finn snapped. "Don't bother trying to apologise when my brother is in hospital unconscious because he tried to kill himself last night"

Suddenly, everything in Blaine's mind went entirely blank. All he could hear was Finn's voice. _"He tried to kill himself"._ Those words repeated themselves over and over again. Blaine could feel the tears started to fill his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, choking when he took in a breath. He couldn't believe that Kurt had done that. He couldn't believe that he was the cause of it. He had no idea how long he was sitting there in silence until Finn spoke again.

"Nothing to say? Glad you ruined my brother's life?" Finn growled

"I-I-I-"

"Just forget it, I'm leaving"

"No" Blaine shouted, the tears falling down his face freely now. "Please, please let me come to the hospital with you"

Finn laughed without emotion. "You're kidding right? Please tell me that you're kidding"

"N-No. I need to see him. I-I need to apologise. This is all m-my fault" Blaine said quietly before starting to sob quietly.

"You're right, this _is_ all your fault which is why you're not going to see him. Unless Kurt asks specifically for you, you stay out of it. And I doubt he'll be wanting to see you anytime soon, so don't count on it. You understand?" Finn said, standing next to where Blaine was crying, towering over him.

Blaine nodded and watched as the tall boy walked away. As soon as Finn had left the room, Thad ran up to Blaine and tried to ask him what was wrong, but Blaine pushed him away and ran back up to his room. He spent the next hour crying and blaming himself entirely for what had happened to Kurt.

Blaine took in a shaky breath. He wasn't ready for this. He couldn't. There was no way that Finn would let him near Kurt. There was also no way Kurt's dad would let him near him either. Blaine turned his car around and headed back to Dalton to clear his head and plan properly what he could do to win Kurt over.

**A/N- I have no excuse for taking this long. I'm sorry. I finish school for the Summer in 5 weeks, so I'll have a lot more free time. Let me know what you think. Feel free to give suggestions for what you want to happen. To make up for my lateness, I have another chapter written already, which I'll post tomorrow. (I know that I don't post regularly and that I just update at random times. Once again, I'm sorry. That's the sort of person I am. Random.) **

**P.S. I Have Nothing is UH-MAY-ZING. I worship Chris Colfer's voice. I will need a bucket for the amount of crying I'm probably going to be doing at this episode. Also, Darren and Lea's version of Make You Feel My Love is flawless. I sat crying for like at least half an hour at it on repeat. **


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on, Kurt. We're going to be late" Finn shouted up the stairs and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I'll be down in a minute Finn" Kurt shouted back, turning around and picking up his school bag and heading downstairs. He was starting to actually feel like himself again. It was almost as if the whole 'incident' (Kurt refused to think of it as the time he tried to kill himself) had given him a kick up the butt to just be himself, no matter what other people thought, and try and be more optimistic.

When Kurt got to the bottom of the stairs, he saw his dad standing there. He knew that his dad had rang the school first thing that morning to get something sorted out about the bullying, but he hadn't got round to asking his dad about what the school had said. However, by the expression on his dad's face, he could sense that it hadn't gone well, not that he had expected it to. He took a deep breath as he watched his dad turn to Finn and speak to him.

"Finn" Burt said "You go on ahead to school, I'll bring Kurt in later on. Keep your cell on"

Finn nodded, looking confused, but did as his stepdad told him and walked out of the door, closing it behind him. Both of the other men stared at the door after Finn, waiting until they heard the sound of the car starting up and driving off. Burt turned to face his son, a concerned look on his face.

"Son, let's go and sit down. This could take a while" Burt grumbled, leading the way into the living room, where he sat down in his armchair. Kurt followed behind, taking a seat on the sofa next to his dad.

"Kurt. I spoke to your principal. He said that no complaints had been made and that nobody had reported seeing anything, so they can't do anything about it. It's a load of crap if you ask me, but apparently the school board can't do anything." Kurt opened his mouth to tell his dad that he would just have to deal with it, but Burt started talking again. "I know that you think you can cope, but I can't have you at a school where you don't feel safe. What sort of father would I be if I let you go back to that place, knowing what goes on? We have a couple of options here, but none of them sound great to me."

"What do you mean 'we have a couple of options'? There isn't anything we can do!" Kurt mumbled, lifting his head up to look his dad in the eyes.

"There's always options. Right, so first, we have that you stay at McKinley and as soon as anything happens, we'll go straight to Principal Figgins. But quite frankly, I don't want you there at all if you're not safe. Another option is that we find another public school for you that's nearby. However you'll be in an even worse position there. You wont have your friends and there will most likely be even more ignorant, bullying idiots. The last option is the best... and the worst..." Burt trailed off, almost as if he didn't even want to tell Kurt.

"What is it dad?" Kurt asked, looking slightly worried and confused as to how something could be the best and the worst thing. He had literally no idea what another option could be.

"We could... put you in private school. There's one sort of close to here that has a zero-tolerance for bullying that is actually enforced. There's still some money left from when your grandmother died and that would pay for it, but it's whether you like the idea of it."

"That sounds great, but you said it was the worst option as well, and it doesn't sound bad at all." Kurt smiled, seeming excited at the prospect of a new, safe school.

"Are you sure that it sounds good? You're not just saying that are you?" Burt enquired, looking his son in the eyes so he could get an honest, truthful answer.

"Yeah, it sounds great! I mean, I'll miss of my friends and Glee Club a lot, but I can still see them during holidays and at weekends and after school. You know me, know me better than anybody on the planet. You know that I'm not happy at McKinley, even when you didn't know why, I could tell that you knew. And you're right, I'm not safe there. Everytime I hear a locker close, I jump and I can't go on like that" Kurt sighed, realising how much truth was in what he said. "But I still don't get why it's a bad thing. What aren't you telling me?"

"I don't know how to say this. I'm pretty sure it'll make you change you're whole opinion on this. The school is Dalton Academy."

"I just couldn't do it, Jeff. I was nearly there. But I couldn't" Blaine sighed, throwing himself onto his back and leaning back against the headboard.

"Look, Blaine. Don't worry. I'll help you come up with an amazing plan that Kurt can't turn away from" Jeff winked, feeling more relaxed when he saw Blaine smile at him.

"Thanks, Jeff. I really appreciate it. I think I might just tell The Warblers about everything. I hate that I've been an asshole these past couple of days and the least I can do explain why." Blaine sighed.

"You do whatever you want, Blaine. I can't tell you what you can and can't tell people. I think it _would _be a good idea, though. I think everyone, Nick especially, are pretty pissed off that you've just been moping around and snapping at them" Jeff laughed, nudging Blaine's shoulder.

"Oh God. Nobody hates me, do they?" Blaine asked, turning to look Jeff in the eyes, so that he could tell if he was lying or not with his answer.

"No, Blaine. Nobody hates you. Pretty pissy, but nobody hates you, I promise. I think even though they don't know exactly what's going on, they get that it must be something pretty bad if it's getting you down. You may not notice, but you're usually like a hyperactive puppy 24/7, even if something bad is happening" Jeff chuckled

"Ok, ok. I'll apologise to everyone. Sometime. But seriously, what shall I do about the whole Kurt thing. You said that you'd help me." Blaine sighed

"Look Blaine, I would love to stay here and discuss the awesome plan that I am forming, but it's nearly curfew, so I'll speak to you in the morning. Deal?"

"Deal" Blaine grinned, watching as Jeff made his way out of his room and waited until the door was closed before lying face down into his pillow and screaming with frustration. Since when did he become such a needy person? As Jeff said, he was usually one of those people that are annoyingly happy all the time, and now look at him. He was spending the majority of his time avoiding everyone and the one person he did actually talk to, he just complained about everything.

"Kurt, bud, calm down. I told you that you wouldn't like it! Burt sighed, watching his son pace backwards and forwards across the living room whilst mumbling to himself.

Kurt stopped pacing to face his dad "When you said that, I assumed it would be something like there's loads more work to do or something. Not this. I-I-I need to think about it. Do I have to go to school today?" Kurt asked, hoping he didn't. He really did need to think everything over and weigh up his options.

"Not if you're not up to it. I understand that it's a lot to take in. I have to go to the shop right now, but you'll be alright, won't you? Carole will be back in a few hours anyway. Text Finn and tell him that he needs to make his own way home." Burt looked at his son, checking for any signs that he was going to have a breakdown "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Y-Yeah. I'll be fine. Have fun at the shop" Kurt smiled weakly at his father, who patted his shoulder before leaving the house.

For the first hour or so that Kurt was alone, he just sat on the sofa, not moving, thinking about nothing. His mind was blank. Every time he thought about anything to do with the whole school situation, it was as if his mind was stopping him. Eventually, he gave up and lay back and turned on the tv, watching whatever daytime rubbish was on. He wasn't concentrating on it and ended up falling asleep and didn't resurface until he was gently shook awake by Carole.

"Hey, sweetie" Carole smiled, stroking Kurt's cheek with he thumb.

"H-Hi" Kurt yawned, stretching his arms above his head.

"How are you? Your dad rang me and said that he spoke to you"

Kurt sighed. "I'm... fine. I guess. I have no idea what I'm going to do. I mean, I want to go there. It's sounds great and it would be nice to not be worrying about whether I'm going to get shoved into a locker. But then... well, you know the negatives." Kurt closed his eyes and leaned back. He felt the seat next to him sink and felt an arm around his shoulders.

"If you want my opinion, I'd say go for it. I think it would be a great opportunity. I know that a certain person is going to be there, but it's a big school, it'll be easy to avoid him. I just want you to be safe, after that, we can sort everything else out." Carole hugged Kurt briefly before standing up. "Now, we've got another few hours before Finn and your dad get home, do you want to do some baking?"

Kurt opened his eyes and smiled. "Yeah. I'd really like that" He jumped up and made his way to the kitchen with his stepmom.

For the next few hours, the two of them baked and talked and laughed with each other, forgetting about anything that had happened in the past few days. Carole was so happy to see Kurt happy again; it had been so long since he had seemed genuinely content. At around 5 o'clock, Burt came home, closely followed by Finn, who had had Glee Club afterschool. The two of them were both shocked, but equally ecstatic to hear Kurt's laughter drifting from the kitchen. They both walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, joining in with the conversation. They four of them ate dinner and then Carole and Finn went to watch the television while Kurt washed the dishes with Burt. The two of them washed in silence for a few minutes before Burt spoke.

"So, how's your day been?" Burt asked, just trying to break the tension that was apparent in the atmosphere.

"It's actually been great. I mean, I fell asleep after you left but then Carole came back and we've been baking and stuff. Oh, that reminds me, there's enough cakes and desserts to last us for about a month in the fridge, so feel free to eat as much as you like... within reason." Kurt laughed, passing his father another dish.

Burt smiled in shock at how much Kurt was back to himself. "Ok, bud. So, I hate to kill the mood, but have you been thinking about..." Burt trailed off, hoping that Kurt understood where he was going with this.

"Oh" Kurt exhaled "Yeah, I have been thinking about it"

"And?" Burt pressed, wanting to know what Kurt's decision was.

"I'll go. To Dalton"

**A/N- Ok, so I decided to just update again. Two in one day. Achievement. (For me, anyway) I love reviews, so feel free to give one. ALSO, I need your opinions if you're reading this: So, Kurt is going to Dalton, since Blaine doesn't have a roommate, shall Kurt be his or would that just be stupid? Please let me know, because the sooner I know what you guys think, the sooner I can get the next chapter written. :) If you're reading this, thankyouthankyou. I know I'm not like great, but.. just thanks. **


	8. Chapter 8

"Blaine, seriously, why are you cleaning your room like a crazy person?" Nick asked, sitting on Blaine's bed watching him arrange everything.

Blaine had apologised to everyone at the Warbler's meeting the day after he had chickened out from going to Kurt's house. Most of them seemed alright with it, knowing that Blaine was never one to snap at people intentionally. The only person that had still given Blaine a dodgy look was, of course, Sebastian, but Blaine decided to just ignore him. He was just happy that he had his friends back and that they could all help him in his plan to win Kurt over.

"I got a phonecall from my parents yesterday telling me that the headmaster rang them. Apparently, I'm getting a roommate!" Blaine grinned, taking a momentary break from his cleaning.

"Score" Jeff called from the other side of the room, where he was sat at Blaine's, now tidy, desk.

"Oh, shut up. I just don't want them to walk in here and walk straight back out because I'm such a pig" Blaine laughed, collapsing onto the soon-to-be-occupied bed.

"At least you wouldn't be lying to them if you left it how it usually is. Then they would at least know straight away how messy you are, not leaving it a couple of days before you just trash the place with all of your crap" Nick teased, picking up a few pieces of crumpled up paper as evidence and throwing them at Blaine.

"Hey! I'm going to have to change then, aren't I."

"Yes. Yes you are. So, when does your victim arrive?" Jeff asked

"Very funny. And Sunday, I think. So... Oh my God. That's in two days. Guys, please help me tidy up. I will do anything." Blaine pleaded, looking between both of his friends.

"Anything?..." Nick trailed off, raising an eyebrow.

"You know what I meant. Will you do it or not?" Blaine scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"We're in. _If _you promise to deny the next solo you're offered. Even if it's for Sectionals" Nick laughed evilly, watching Jeff's face light up as Blaine grimaced.

Blaine sighed. "Fine. But _one_ only. If I'm offered another one for Sectionals, I'm snatching it up."

"Deal." Jeff and Nick said in unison.

"I'm going to miss you so much, bud" Burt sighed, engulfing his son in a hug.

"I'm going to miss you too, dad. I love you" Kurt choked out, feeling his eyes begin to well up. He thought he's been cried out saying goodbye to the Glee Club, but quite obviously that wasn't the case.

After he let go of his dad, he hugged a watery-eyed Carole and a sad-looking Finn before climbing into his car and starting the engine. He took a deep breath before reversing onto the road and following the directions to his new school. He spent the hour journey singing along to the Wicked soundtrack, which he hadn't done in a long time. Over the past week, he had noticed himself gradually becoming more like his old self. His family had noticed it too. They had tried to be subtle about it, but Kurt could see that when he made one of his snarky comments, they would smile at him. Before he knew it, he had reached the gates of Dalton Academy. Then he got scared. He had tried to put off thinking about maybe having to come face-to-face with Blaine. Even after everything, Kurt still couldn't bring himself to hate him. There was just something about him that Kurt couldn't help but just want to forgive him. He knew that he couldn't tell his dad or Finn that; they still blamed Blaine entirely for what happened. Trying to put all of the thoughts to the back of his mind, he found a parking space and dragged his two huge suitcases out of the car and made his way to the entrance. Before he had got to the enormous doors, someone had jogged over to him.

"Hey. Do you need some help with those?" the person said.

"Hi. And yeah, that would be fantastic, thankyou!" Kurt smiled awkwardly at the stranger. He was so used to people being horrible to him that he didn't really know how to react when people, especially strangers, were nice.

The boy took one of the suitcases and started wheeling it, and Kurt followed. "So, is this your first day here?"

"It is. I'm pretty nervous though" Kurt mumbled, loud enough for this other person to hear.

"There's no need to be nervous. You'll love it here. I know your roommate and he's great. I'm Jeff" he grinned, holding out a hand which Kurt shook.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kurt" Kurt smiled briefly, watching the grin fall from Jeff's face. "What? Is something wrong?"

"Oh.. um.. No. It's n-nice to meet you too" Jeff stuttered, before putting on a fake smile and leading him to the chairs in the entrance hall. "If you take a seat, I'll go and find your roommate. I'll be back soon."

"Ok" Kurt said, sitting down on the expensive looking chair and taking a moment to admire where he was going to be living for the next year.

"We have a problem" Jeff panted, tired from running across the school to the cafeteria, where everyone was sitting, apart from Blaine who was still cleaning his room.

"What is it?" David asked, looking up from his lunch

"Kurt." Jeff stated.

"Kurt? Isn't that the guy that Blaine was talking about? What's he got to do with this?" David scoffed, thinking that his friend was insane.

"Kurt's here. At Dalton. I think Kurt is Blaine's new roommate"

The whole table went silent as they processed what Jeff had said. This was a bad thing. A _very_ bad thing.

Blaine had finally finished cleaning. He looked at the time and saw that it was nearly midday. He decided to make his way down to the entrance hall to wait for his new roommate. He walked casually down the stairs and when he walked into the hall, his heart stopped in his chest. Because there he was. Sitting there. In his school. With suitcases. Blaine forgot how to move as his head was spinning. Kurt. Kurt was his roommate. He didn't know whether to jump around with happiness or go and cry. Suddenly, Kurt looked up and locked eyes with Blaine. He had no idea how long he was stood there, but his brain wasn't functioning properly and before he realised, he was stood in front of Kurt.

"K-Kurt.. I-I-" Blaine started, before Kurt cut him off.

"I'm Kurt. Nice to meet you" Kurt gave a small smile and stuck out his hand to shake Blaine's.

"I-I- Uh. Wh-Wha.. B-Blaine. I'm Blaine" Blaine said, shaking Kurt's hand, feeling more confused than ever. Had Kurt forgotten him? Or was he trying to start over? Blaine had no idea what the hell was going on.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Blaine. I'm just waiting for my roommate" Kurt murmured.

"Actually.. I'm your roommate." Blaine said as quietly as possible.

Blaine watched as Kurt's face flicked through emotions. Confusion. Anger. Sadness. A flicker of excitement? And back to the poker face.

"Shit." Kurt whispered to himself.

"Oh, so you do remember me then?" Blaine suddenly snapped, internally hitting himself. He meant to be trying to be nice to Kurt, not piss him off.

Kurt scoffed loudly. "Of course I do. I was trying to be civil because I thought that I could get away with only seeing you a few times. That's clearly not going to be the case."

"Well, why don't you change rooms or something. I would hate to be an inconvenience"

"Because even though we'll be roommates, it doesn't mean we'll be friends."

"Fine." Blaine snapped.

"So where is the room?" Kurt asked bluntly. Blaine noticed how he didn't say _our_ room, or _my_ room or_ your_ room; he just referred to it as if it wasn't something that they shared.

Blaine sighed. "This way. I'll show you"

That was his plan ruined. He'd decided that he'd pretend he didn't know Blaine and then be civil to him if they happened to cross paths. But now Blaine was going to be his roomate. Roommate. He was going to have to live with Blaine. For the entire year. As he followed Blaine in silence to what would be their room, Kurt tried to think of any way he could get out of this. He was meant to be angry at Blaine, after all. As soon as he saw Blaine's stupid eyes, every ounce of anger had left his body. There was just something about them that screamed innocence and Kurt could see that Blaine wanted to cry and apologise, but he couldn't forgive him, could he? Not yet, anyway. He tried to think back to the matter at hand: rooming with Blaine. If he rang his dad, he would go crazy and start telling him not to go anywhere near him and to come home straight away. Kurt laughed to himself at how protective his dad was and didn't realise that Blaine had heard him and glanced over. Kurt decided that he would just have to put up his roommate and avoid him as much as humanly possible.

After a couple of awkward, quiet minutes, Blaine came to a stop in front of a door and pulled out a key, opening the door and walking in, holding the door for Kurt.

"Here we are" Blaine said simply. "Your bed is the one by the window" And with that, Blaine went and sat on his bed, pulling out a book.

Kurt took a few seconds to admire the room. It was just like the other parts of Dalton he had seen: beautiful. He noticed how the room was and smiled. At least Blaine was a tidy person, Kurt wouldn't have been able to cope if there was clothes and everything all over the place. Pulling his cases over to the bed, he unzipped them and begun to unpack all of the neatly folded clothes and put them away. The only sound was that of drawers opening and closing and pages being turned in a book. It was uncomfortable. Well, uncomfortable was an understatement. Kurt had no idea whether he should at least try to communicate with the person he would be sharing a room with for the school year.

About an hour later, Blaine left the room, without saying a word, and Kurt lay back on his bed and sighed. Why couldn't he just man-up and tell Blaine that he didn't hate him; that he wanted to be at least on speaking terms. As soon as he first laid eyes on Blaine, he felt like he'd known him forever, and surely he couldn't ignore that.

For the next couple of hours, Kurt arranged the space around his bed, putting up photos of his family and friends, sorting out the sheet music he'd brought with him and moving all of his bath products into the bathroom. As it somehow ended up being 8pm, Kurt decided to change into his pyjamas and settle down into his bed, and before long, he had fallen asleep.

Blaine couldn't deal with the awkwardness. He'd gone to hang out in the common room with his friends to take his mind off of the crazy day he'd had. The time flew by and before he knew it, curfew was getting closer and everyone decided to call it a night and made their way back to their dorms. Blaine took a deep breath before pulling his key out of his pocket and opening the door. He was expecting Kurt to still be awake since it was only 9.30pm, so he was obviously suprised to see that Kurt had unpacked and was fast asleep in his bed. Blaine couldn't help but sigh at how beautiful Kurt looked. He looked so calm and relaxed lying there, wrapped up in his sheets. What he would give to just slide under the covers with him and wrap his arms around the gorgeous, porcelain skin, resting his cheek against him. Suddenly, Blaine jumped back into reality.

_Fuck_, he thought. _I have feelings for Kurt._

**A/N- So here's the next chapter.. already. 3 chapters in a week is a freaking lot for me who keeps all of you waiting. I would just like to say thankyou SO much for the reviews, I'm super happy that everyone is enjoying this and I decided to go with what the majority of people who reviewed and make Blaine and Kurt roommates. I really want them to get together soon, but you know, Kurt's a stubborn guy and is just telling me that he doesn't want to be with Blaine yet.. even though he does. Also, I know I don't really reply to reviews and I swear it's not because I'm not bothered or I don't give a crap what you think, I really do, it's just, I can never remember who I've replied to and my head gets really confused. But I love you all so much. One review I would like to say a HUGE thankyou for is my epically long review from **_**HarlequinBears. **_**Like seriously, I read your review and nearly cried because it meant so much that someone would be so nice and rwoghebjnrfv just thankyou.**

**This is a really long A/N for me... sorry. BUT, I have to say.. Dance With Somebody.. WHAT THE FUCK AM I MEANT TO DO WITH MY EMOTIONS THOUGH? It was great, because there was an actual Klaine storyline with angst and I keep crying whenever I watch the office scene because Blaine's voice cracking and Kurt looking at him like "holy crap, why didn't he tell me he was this upset". AND THEN THE IMPLIED SEXTING. IT WAS LIKE A FANFIC BEING PORTRAYED ON THE SCREEN. It's Not Right But It's Ok and I Have Nothing were just so fucking flawless that it hurts. It was so great though. I couldn't resist watching it before it's aired in the UK tonight. I just... I can't. This episode had ruined me, but it's ok... It's not right, but it's ok. SEE I'M QUOTING IT AND I CAN'T HELP IT. **____

**I'm sorry for rambling. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to review and tell me what you think and what you would like to seeeeeeee :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_Oh no. Oh no no no no._

To say that Blaine was freaking out would be playing it down. He was in the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror, trying to figure out what the hell he was meant to do. He had feelings for Kurt. Strong feelings. That was something he was now certain of. Should he tell him? Blaine scoffed at his own ridiculous thought. What was he meant to say? _"Kurt, I know that I'm the main reason you tried to kill yourself, but can we forget about that because I think I love you" _He laughed, he could just imagine Kurt's face if he actually said that. However, Blaine knew that if he didn't tell Kurt, then he would have no idea what Kurt would say. It couldn't hurt to tell him.. could it? Blaine splashed some water on his face, changed into his pyjamas and quietly stepped back into the room, sighing when he saw Kurt sleeping still, his back now to Blaine. Lying in bed, he stared up at the ceiling and spoke to it, as if he was speaking to Kurt.

"Kurt, you're so beautiful. From the moment I met you on that plane, I knew you were special. I was so stupid as to run off and leave you there. Then when I saw you at your school, I left you again. It kills me to know that you hate me so much, even though I completely understand why. I'm so sorry, Kurt. You will never understand how much I'm sorry and how much I want you to forgive me. I love you, Kurt"

Blaine let out a shaky sigh before settling down into his covers and falling asleep.

Kurt stiffened. Had Blaine just said that? He'd woken up when he heard the bathroom door close and hadn't fallen back to sleep straight away. Kurt felt his heart jump in his chest at the speech that Blaine had made, despite the fact that he wasn't meant to hear it. Blaine was in love with him. Blaine _loved _Kurt. Kurt had absolutely no clue what he was meant to do now. Did Kurt have feelings for Blaine? As much as he hated to admit it, he did. Part of him was over the moon that he got to share a room with Blaine, but the other part was telling him that he should hate him and ignore him for the rest of his life. He had to decide whether to follow his heart or what his brain was telling him was right. As all of his thoughts whirled around in his mind, he fell asleep again, slowly coming to the conclusion that he should start talking to Blaine.

When Blaine woke up, he had forgotten the fact that he now had a roommate. He stretched and started singing to himself as he flung his pyjama shirt on the floor and started pulling out his uniform. Suddenly, he heard a cough, that wasn't his, and he spun around. He then remembered that he had company, but that wasn't the weirdest thing. The weirdest thing was that his roommate, Kurt, was smiling at him.

"Morning" Kurt grinned, stretching his arms above his head.

"Uhhhh..." Blaine couldn't think of anything to say. He was stood, shirtless, in front of the person who he thought hated him, but was smiling at him.

"O..kay"

"I-I mean.. Good morning, Kurt" Blaine stammered, starting to feel himself turning red.

"How are you?"

"I'm u-uh good thanks"

The conversation came to an end and Blaine decided that it would be a good time to escape to the bathroom to get dressed and gel his hair. What the hell was going on? That was all that Blaine's mind could come up with. He made the decision to just go along with it because if Kurt was talking to him now, who was he to stop him. After about 15 minutes, Blaine walked back into the room to see Kurt dressed in his uniform, sitting in front of the mirror doing his hair. He was sure that nobody had ever looked that good in the Dalton uniform before. Never ever. Blaine realised that he was opening staring at Kurt, so shut his mouth and went to sort out his bag for school.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes?"

"I heard you." Kurt turned to face Blaine, who was looking confused.

"What?" Blaine replied, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Last night. I heard what you said... about me." Kurt whispered.

Kurt watched as Blaine's face turned from a look of confusion to realisation.

"Oh my God" Blaine said to himself, definitely bright red now. "I shouldn't have said anything... even if it was to myself. Just ignore it, I didn't mean it" Blaine looked up at Kurt, and saw the hurt in his eyes.

"You d-didn't mean it?" Kurt voice cracked, and Blaine could sense that he was on the verge of tears.

"What.. I mean.. I-I.."

Kurt took a deep breath "I don't hate you, Blaine. I know you think I do. Maybe I should. I sure as hell know that my dad and stepbrother think I should. But as you said last night, as soon as I saw you on that plane, 'I knew you were special', and I can't ignore that. I don't know whether I'm in love with you; I've never been in love before, but you and I, there's something between us.."

Kurt couldn't say anymore, as Blaine took his face in his hands and pressed his lips carefully, gently over Kurt's. Kurt knew in that moment, that this was right. He had never been so sure of anything in his life. When Blaine pulled back, they just stared into each other's eyes, neither of them saying a word for a few minutes. When Blaine looked at the time on his watch, he sighed.

"We have to get to class. You don't want to be late on your first real day" Blaine grinned, holding out his hand to Kurt, who was still sitting on the bed.

Kurt smiled and stood up, taking Blaine's hand and letting him lead the way to their first class.

Kurt found it hard to fully concentrate on his lessons, which wasn't a good thing, as the majority of his classes were a lot harder than at McKinley. He had discovered that he had quite a few classes with Blaine and he found that the lessons that he wasn't with Blaine, he spent thinking about him. For the first time in a long time, Kurt was genuinely happy with his life; he hadn't once thought about any of the bad things that happened just a short period of time ago.

When Blaine met him outside his classroom after last lesson, they walked hand-in-hand back to their room, ignoring the stares from people as they walked past. They chatted about their day and Blaine told Kurt how he had a Warblers meeting after dinner.

"Kurt, why don't you come with me?" Blaine asked, his eyes brightening even more than they already were.

"I don't know..." Kurt trailed off, looking in the opposite direction.

"Pleeeease" Blaine begged. "You were in the Glee Club at your old school, so I know you can sing. Come on, you'll love it, I promise!"

Kurt fiddled with his tie while he contemplated it. "Fine" he sighed "I'll go. I haven't sung in a while though"

"I'm sure you'll be great. You'll have to audition, but if you don't want to, I'm sure I'll be able to pull some strings with the council members"

"No, no. I'll audition. I'm not letting you hear me sing until my audition though" Kurt nudged Blaine's shoulder playfully.

Blaine pouted "Why?"

With that pout, Kurt was about ready to just sing to Blaine right on the spot, but he didn't. "Because I said so, that's why." he smirked.

When they reached the door, Blaine opened it and motioned for Kurt to go in first.

"Ugh" Kurt groaned, looking at himself in the mirror. "I need a shower..badly"

"Well, go for one then. I'm going out anyway for like an half an hour, I've got to just go and talk to Wes, the head of the Warbler council, about something."

Blaine walked over to where Kurt was sitting and leant his head on Kurt's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his waist. He felt Kurt sigh in contentment and turn around to face him. Kurt pressed his lips to the curly haired boy's mouth and smiled into the kiss, knowing that he could do this whenever he wanted and not be embarrassed about it. When Blaine pulled away, he cupped Kurt's face with his hand and pressed one final kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Bye" Blaine whispered against Kurt's skin, causing him to shiver involuntarily.

"Bye" Kurt replied, watching Blaine as he made his way out of the room, stopping to smile back at him.

Kurt took a few deep breaths before padding over to the bathroom and turning the shower on, stripping off his uniform and folding it neatly and putting it back in the room, feeling sort of uncomfortable even though he was alone. He stepped into the shower and instantly felt relaxed, the hot water running over his body. People always say that you think about life decisions in the shower, and for Kurt, it was true. Right now he was starting to worry about how to tell his dad about Blaine. After half an hour of arguing with himself, Kurt still hadn't come to a conclusion and decided to wait for a while to see whether his and Blaine's relationship was one that was going to last before contemplating it again. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist before walking out of the bathroom and over to his bed. He put on his underwear before lying face down on the bed, and without realising, he fell asleep.

"Come on, Blaine. You know how Wes gets if you miss practice. We've only got like ten minutes" Nick called to Blaine, who was moving quickly past him.

"I've only just been speaking to him, so I _do_ know. And anyway, I just need to make sure Kurt knows where to go." Blaine shouted back, reaching his door and opening it.

He'd told Kurt that he was only going to be about half an hour and that half an hour turned into an hour and a half. Wes and him were arguing over possible song choices and it took a bit longer than expected to come up with a final list of ideas. Blaine looked up from the door and nearly choked on his next breath, seeing Kurt lying on his bed, only covered up by his underwear. He ignored the growing problem in his own boxers and walked over to Kurt's bed, kneeling down so his face was only an inch or so away from Kurt.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered.

"Mmhm?" Kurt mumbled, his face still in his pillow, and Blaine couldn't help but smile at how adorable he was.

"We have to get to Warblers practice, it starts in like.. 8 minutes."

At the sound of the time limit, Kurt jumped out of bed and only _then_ did he realise what he was wearing. He turned bright red as he saw Blaine staring at him and grabbed his uniform and ran into the bathroom, cursing under his breath.

Blaine took a minute to breathe and try and cool himself down after seeing his (extremely attractive) boyfriend in nothing but briefs. He sat down clumsily on the edge of his bed and tried to think of things that weren't at all sexy. After a few minutes, Kurt appeared from the bathroom, still red, but looking amazing. Blaine couldn't help but sit with his mouth open in shock at how quickly Kurt could get ready that quick. Kurt looked slightly uncomfortable with the staring Blaine was doing.

"Um... Anything wrong?" Kurt questioned.

"No" Blaine said "I am just in shock at how quickly you can get dressed and look absolutely perfect"

Blaine walked over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around the taller boy's waist, resting his head in his shoulder.

"I suppose we should get going to Warblers practice" Kurt sighed, turning around in Blaine arms so that they were face-to-face.

"They're going to love you" Blaine replied, smiling broadly at the beautiful boy in his arms.

**A/N- Hey guys, sorry it's been over a week, hope you enjoyed the chapter. My heart hurt at the thought of keeping them apart for too much longer, it _is_ a Klaine fic after all. Please review and thankyou for the alerts and stuff! I really should start replying to reviews, because I just want to tell you how much I love you for taking the time to read this :)**

**Ok, I'm not sure when I'll next get a chapter up, I live in England and am doing my GCSEs from next week. I need to concentrate on those, but I finish school on the 31****st**** May and then have until like 1****st**** September doing nothing whatsoever, so I will write a lot then. Once again thankyou for all the positive responses, I love y'all**


End file.
